User talk:Julayla
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kouja no Senshi Wiki ! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * '''It's all yours right now - enjoy it! '''Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * '''Make lots of short pages! '''The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in - make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * '''Link your pages together! '''Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * '''Add pictures! '''A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * '''When you're ready - tell your friends! '''Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog . If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our - we're happy to help! Have fun! - sarah Manley I just want to say thank you for letting me add pages and fill in the blanks for your wiki site. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know. Jexithehunter 20:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Jexi the Hunter No problem. I simply saw that your site was underworked so I just simply filled in the gaps. Jexithehunter 00:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Jexi the Hunter Say, I'm just asking out of curiousity, but what short do you plan to do next. Jexithehunter 03:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) jexi the hunter Cause I have three ideas for which short stories you could start next. 1. Kingdom Hearts Recoded KNS Style 2. Portal KNS Style 3. Skips Strikes KNS Style Jexithehunter 04:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) jexithehunter Jexi the Hunter has returned. Sorry I was gone for so long. My tower crapped out on me so I had to get it fixed. Hope you can forgive my absence. Hello Julayla. I have just read the first chapter of the New hope arc and I must say anothergood chapter all around. If there is anything I can help you with please let me know. Jexithehunter 00:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Jexi the hunter. Hello again. I just wanted to ask you something. I know that Epic Mickey 2 is coming out and I was wondering if you could do the short for the first one. You know, when you are not too busy to do so. Jexithehunter ( talk ) 01:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Jexithehunter Hello Julayla, How are you? It has been a while since we last spoke. Anyway, if you aren't too busy. Would you like to look at the first Wiki that I have created? Here is the link. http://dimensional-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Dimensional_Heroes_Wiki If you are reading this, then you must know that Code Lyoko: Dimensional Heroes Style Season 1 is finished. But don't feel sad, because I have a new story in the works as we speak. Be on the lookout for Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors! Attention to Julayla. My latest story has just begun. If you are interested, then feel free to have a look and tell me what you think. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9364383/1/Dimensional-Heroes-Pirate-Warriors If you are reading this, then my latest story has just been completed. If you wish to read the whole thing, I will leave you a link. I will be taking the rest of the week off. I hope to see you Monday when I begin the next story: Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9364383/1/Dimensional-Heroes-Pirate-Warriors Julayla, thank you for that kind review you have given me. I honestly have high expectations for this series and I think it will go far. We should a little crossover special between our series sometime. Also here is the link to my latest story. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9401681/1/Dimensional-Heroes-Majora-s-Mask To my supporter, Julayla, if you are reading this, then you must know that my most recent story has just been created. Here is a link to my main page. And when you see this, there is something I need to ask you. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3996901/jexi-the-hunter You see, I recently joined the site where you plan out the KNS main series and I was wondering if you could let me use it to work out my next story. Jexithehunter ( talk ) 23:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Julayla, if you are reading this, then I hope you'll read the newest installment of the Dimensional Heroes series. Here is the link. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9561515/1/Dimensional-Heroes-Wrath-of-the-White-Witch I like the KNS. So I was wondering if you see Speed Racer. http://www.youtube.com/user/mach5media/videos I want to ask if you don't mind if the FUSEmons good and bad will be in this KNS series? Griffen Hartley ( talk ) 17:44, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Julie, since you have send a descision message for me, you are banned me from your profile. Are you sure to apologize and unblocked me, yes or no? 21:37, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Julie, since you have send a decision message for me, you are banned me from your profile. Are you sure to apologize and unblocked me, yes or no Ugh, whoever send Julayla this: leave her alone. You are really bugging her, she doesn't want to unban if she doesn't want to for a good reason. 05:12, November 4, 2019 (UTC) JusSonic Ugh, She has a good reason, i want Julie to unblocked me as a servant. 20:11, November 4, 2019 (UTC) I need to talk about my block in DeviantART, Julie. Are you banned me? 19:44, November 5, 2019 (UTC) To whoever is . Is that you, OhYeahCartoonsFan or Mead? Because I banned you both for a reason!Julayla (talk) 02:17, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Me and OhYeahCartoonsfan. Of couse. Why are you banned us? 17:16, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Are you sure to tell the truth, Julayla? 17:18, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Atlantis: The Lost Empire: KNS Style Moana: KNS Style 19:48, November 7, 2019 (UTC) But i cannot make new wikis. Can you unblocked me as Mead1992? You know is to make apologies messages. 16:05, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello Julie. I am back. 17:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Julayla, can you unblocked me on DA, please? 18:16, November 8, 2019 (UTC)